The present invention relates to an antenna housing of a portable transceiver, and more particularly to an antenna housing for a portable transceiver for improving a receiving level and protecting against fracture and damage to an antenna.
It is known that an antenna housing of a portable transceiver can be inserted into an inside of the transceiver. Most of these known antenna housing require an antenna cover having a locking protuberance for protecting the antenna and a cover supporter having a guide groove and a number of locking grooves for locking the locking protuberance. So, the antenna cover with the antenna artificially moves out of the transceiver along the guide groove of the cover supporter in order to receive and transmit a radio frequency signal.
If the call is finished, the antenna cover with the antenna artificially moves down along the guide groove. That is, the locking protuberance moves along the guide groove snaps into the locking Groove for fixing the antenna cover at a predetermined position. Also, a length of the antenna is not changed, with the antenna cover moving up and down.
However, prior art the antenna housing has a disadvantage that when the looking protuberance snaps into the locking groove, it is impossible for the antenna cover to rotate in the cover supporter, which results in breaking of the antenna cover and the antenna, Also, because the antenna moves up and down without changing its length, there is another problem that an entire length of the housing increases. Furthermore, there is another problem that a receiving level decreases, because the hands of a user, as well as the circuits in the transceiver, have an effect on the antenna.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an antenna housing of a portable transceiver having a spring which permits a rotation of the antenna cover. Another object of the invention is to provide an antenna housing of a portable transceiver having a shielding pipe which decreases the effect of the circuits in the transceiver and the hands of a user and thereby an increases the receiving level.
A further object of the invention is to provide an antenna housing of a portable transceiver which permits a change of an antenna length and thereby a seduction of the housing length.